Communication
by Kieno0324
Summary: It's Lin's birthday and Madoka is visiting Japan. Things don't go exactly as planned and Madoka suddenly realizes that some things are meant to be kept secret. Or so she thought. Part two. LinxMadoka Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

There was a knock on my office door and I looked up interested. Everyone in the British SPR usually just walked into my office. They never knocked on the door. Maybe it was a prospective client. But why would I be talking to client? I'm the President of Field Research, I'm the one that sends clients to other researchers.

"Come in." I called out to whoever was on the other side. Imagine my surprise when my colleague and co-worker, Lin Koujo, walked into my office. I watched as he shut the door behind and sat down in one of the seats in front of my desk. I continued to stare at him before he raised an eyebrow at me and I shook my head.

"You never knock. Why did you knock?" I asked. Something was wrong. Koujo was the last person that I had ever expected to knock on my door. Maybe it was because we had grown up together since we were twelve years old. Knocking on my door was something that Koujo just didn't do. At all.

"I just finished talking to Professor and Mrs. Davis." he started. I swallowed in apprehension. I loved the Davis family but they had just lost their oldest son and I wasn't sure what they were going to do with Noll, their youngest son and twin brother of the older one. And Noll had been insisting on going to Japan and looking for Gene's, his brother, body.

"What did they say?" I asked carefully. I wasn't sure that I wanted to know. With the Daviess anything was possible. And I do mean anything.

"They're letting Noll go to Japan. On one condition." he continued. I felt myself sitting on the edge of my seat. What was going on? Apparently my face was urging him on and he continued without me giving a verbal plea. "He has to have a guardian go with him and pretend to be his assistant. They're opening up a Japan SPR to cover up the fact that Noll is Oliver Davis."

"I see." I whispered before a thought struck me. "Who's going as his guardian?" I watched as Koujo's eyes trailed away from mine. What was going on? Why couldn't he look me in the eye.

"I'm going." he told me. I felt my eyes widen. He was what? Had he really said what I thought he had said? I looked at his face and saw that he was very clearly telling me the truth. I felt my heart beating up in my throat. He was going to Japan. For an unknown amount of time.

"I see. I guess I'll have to figure out who to recommend to Professor Davis for the Head of the Observation Department." I managed to whisper. Why was my heart beating so fast? Why did I feel as though I was going to be sick?

"Jacob has learned quickly, I think he would make a good leader." Koujo told me and I just nodded in understanding. I wasn't sure if I could talk to him. Why was he leaving?

"Madoka?" he asked me. I jerked and looked at him. I frowned as I realized that he was still there. Why was he still in my office?

"Shouldn't you be packing?" I asked angrily. I saw his eyes widen and I felt startled at my own change in attitude. What was wrong with me? "Just go. I'm sure you have plenty to do to get ready for your trip to Japan."

"Madoka, what's wrong?" he asked me as he touched my arm. I jerked away from the touch and turned towards my computer. I found that I didn't want to be anywhere near him. At all. Who was he to decide that he would just up and leave all of his friends behind? He didn't even discuss it with me. I suppose that I had thought I would at least have a clue to him deciding to leave with Noll.

"Just go." I managed to whisper as the tears came. That's how I usually worked when someone told me something like that. First I was shocked, then angry, and finally depressed. I could read myself just as well as anyone else. And it hurt.

"Madoka…" I heard him say again. Is that all he could say? Why couldn't he just stop saying my name and leave me alone?

"GET OUT!!" I screamed as I looked at him. I saw him take a step back at the sight of my teary face. I didn't care. "Leave! Go to Japan! I don't care!!" I managed to choke out. I watched as he turned on his heel and left, with my door slamming shut behind him. And not a moment to soon as I barely managed to bury my head in my arms to muffle the sounds of my sobbing.

* * *

I stood behind Professor Davis and Mrs. Davis at the airport. They were bidding their son and Koujo farewell. Koujo and I hadn't spoken since the incident in my office and I suppose it was for the best. Maybe we just weren't meant to stay friends although I wish that wasn't the case. I liked being friends with him.

"Call as soon as you get to the hotel." Mrs. Davis told Noll. I smiled as I saw him roll his eyes. He may be one of the brightest young men of his age but he was still only sixteen. And sixteen year olds weren't exactly thrilled with their parents telling them what to do. Noll was no exception.

"Good-bye, Noll, Lin-san." I said with a smile, that wasn't true, on my face. I nodded to Noll before I looked up as they called their plane number. I watched as they picked their bags up and began to walk away. I felt something in my chest tighten and I closed my eyes. I had promise myself that I wouldn't cry but I couldn't stop the tears. I had finally admitted that it hurt to let him go.

"Madoka…" I looked up at the sound of my name and felt my eyes widen. There he was, standing in front of me with his suitcase in hand. I just stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face. What was going on? Why was he still standing here? Didn't he have a plane to catch?

"It isn't forever." he told me. I felt my eyes widen even more before I shook my head as I bit my tears back. How did he know that?

"Gene didn't think it would be either." I whispered. I saw his eyes widen and I knew that had been below the belt. But did he really have to just decided that he wanted to go with Noll without even consulting me or any of his other friends. Was I wrong to be so angry at him? I hadn't thought I was being unreasonable but maybe I was. I just felt so hurt at the fact that he hadn't even thought to come and discuss the possibility of him leaving with me.

"Madoka, I know I've done something to make you angry." he told me as they called his plane number for a second time. I couldn't help but think 'No, duh.' as he told me that he realized he was the reason I was angry. I shook my head before turning away from him.

"Just go." I whispered angrily before walking away. I was done with the whole darn thing. I didn't want to be part of this, they were going to find Gene and that was it. I had washed my hands of the whole matter.

"Madoka, listen to me dammit!" I squeaked as he whirled me around so that I was looking up at him with wide eyes. He was glowering down at me and I felt as though I shrunk under that glare. He realized that I was being quiet and took it that I was listening, which at the moment was the only thought on my mind. To listen to him.

"I will come back." he paused and I just stood there, wondering if the iron grip he had on my arm would leave a bruise in the morning. "And when I do, you and I are going to resolve a lot of things. One of them which includes you and I going out and having a very _long_ chat."

I continued to stand there and blink after him after he had let me go and walked towards the boarding station. I felt realization dawn on him and felt a scowl spread across my face before I shouted after him.

"THAT'S A ROTTEN WAY FOR TRYING TO GET FORGIVENESS!!" I called after him. The jerk didn't even turn towards me as he made his way onto the plane and I growled. There was no stinking way that he was getting forgiveness that easily. A _long_ chat indeed. Oh, it will be a long chat…about his manners!!

This will be a two-shot, I just have to think of the second part, which will be a little bit longer and will have appearances from Mai, Noll, and Gene. So just review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Because I'm incapable of writing anything other than Canon-based pairings.

And because Azamiko is doing me a favor. So this is dedicated to you (and kind of a present for agreeing!) I'm not good at pairing Lin with anyone else!!

Please remember to review and tell me what you think. There are hints of NaruMai as well, although...Mai may seem a little abusive!!

I never really liked planes. I actually despise them. Which raises the question, what the hell am I doing on one going to Japan? For the second time in two years? Oh, yeah. Mai called me and begged to come visit for Koujo's birthday. I had tried to find some excuse _not_ to have to come. But Luella had apparently be ease-dropping and forced me to agree.

'I hate flying!' I couldn't help but think as the plane began it's descent towards Tokyo International Airport. I closed my eyes and began to pray. Why was it that Noll had to choose to return to Japan? I mean, why couldn't he have just flown Mai to England and saved me the damn trouble of having to suffer a stupid plane ride? The plane just jerked, I think I'm getting ready to lose my lunch!!

* * *

I don't think that I had ever been so glad to step onto the ground. I gave a sigh of relief before following the rest of the passengers to gather my luggage. I had packed a light suitcase. It was neon pink so it wasn't exactly hard to pick out. Once I had retrieved I began to head for the gates.

Mai had offered to let me stay with her in her apartment. I had accepted instantly as I wasn't exactly fond of hotel rooms either. She had said that she would meet at the front gates with Takigawa and Ayako. I had asked her why and she had told me that she didn't have a driver's license and that her apartment was nearly twenty miles from the airport. Yeah, I wouldn't want to pay that taxicab fare either.

"Mori-san!!" I looked around as I heard my name. I scratched my head as I didn't see anyone that I recognized. I gave a soft sigh before I started to head for the front doors again. Maybe they had just gotten here and hadn't been able to get out of the vehicle yet. I knew that Takigawa drove a white SUV.

"MORI-SAN!!" I squeaked as I felt someone tackle me from behind. I barely managed to keep my balance as whoever it was let me go. I turned to look at the person and felt my mouth spread into a smile.

"Mai-chan!! It's good to see you again! You've let your hair grow out!" I exclaimed and she had. her hair barely passed her shoulders. She looked much more grown up with longer hair but she still had that childish look about her. It was no wonder that she was able to capture Noll's heart enough to entice him back to Japan. Without even trying to be sure.

"It's good to see you again. Lin-san doesn't even know you're coming!" she seemed rather excited about this. I tilted my head curiously and she chuckled at the look on my face. "You see, you're kind of mine and Noll's present to Lin-san. Noll was able to convince his parents to buy your plane ticket."

"Oh, so that explains why they wouldn't let me buy the ticket. Although I'm not sure what Lin will think of me being his birthday present." I said. We still talked very little. I knew my last visit had been so unexpected that he seemed glad to see me. But we hadn't spoken to each other since that visit.

"I am so glad that you were able to come! Tomorrow you'll come into work with me and help me decorate the office." she squealed as she dragged me over to where Takigawa and Ayako were standing. I nodded to both of them as they greeted us.

"You mean Noll is letting you decorate the office?" I asked surprised. It certainly didn't seem like something that Noll would let her do. Although he did seem to have an awful hard time in denying her anything. I'll have to ask her how she manages to control him so easily. Although I doubt she notices.

"He didn't really have a choice in the matter." she told me and I smiled. It seems that she's gotten over her fear of telling Naru off. I followed them to Takigawa's car and as we drove towards Mai's apartment, it struck me. I was going to see Koujo. The thought made my cheeks tint red before I shook it off.

'It's not like he will care.' I told myself. We were only colleagues and that was mostly my fault. If only I had acted like my age nearly two years ago, maybe we wouldn't be as distant as we are. I gave a soft sigh as I watched the scenery pass by. If only I had acted my age maybe things wouldn't be this way.

"Mori-san?" I looked at Mai and I smiled. Mai returned the smile.

"Please, Mai-chan, you can call Madoka. I don't mind." I told her and she just nodded. I wondered if this visit would end better than my last one had. I hadn't even said good-bye. I hadn't wanted to face him. I had told Noll that I was leaving and Mai as well. But I had done everything to avoid Lin. Maybe it was because I was still the childish woman that I had been years ago. But things had changed and so had I.

'This time...I won't run away.' I told myself as I clutched my skirt. I wouldn't run away this time. Koujo had been write nearly two years ago. He and I needed to talk. I just hadn't been ready for it. But now I was. And I promised myself that I wouldn't hold anything back. I deserved to tell him what I thought and he deserved to hear why I had been so cowardly.

* * *

"Naru!! We're here!!" Mai called through the office. I followed her in with the bag of decorations that we had gathered in my hands. I glanced at Lin's office and saw that he wasn't here. Mai had told me the night before that Noll was going to send him after some cameras on the other side of town. I don't know how long it will take him but I'm sure he doesn't appreciate being sent on an errand on his birthday. Although it is good to have him out of the office for a little while.

"Tea before you start tearing my office up." I heard Noll's voice float from the other room. I scowled before Mai giggled. I looked at her and she just shrugged her shoulders and I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get onto him. I've gotten used to it. Stay here and I'll be right back!" she said. I nodded as I set the bags down on the floor. I turned back to Lin's office. I walked into the small space and blinked as I saw pictures on his desk. I made my way over to one and felt my eyes widen in surprise.

It was a picture of us before I had started High School. I put the picture back down. I also noticed that he had a picture of the twins before Gene had left for Japan. Even though it didn't seem like it, he always had a soft place for the twins. Even though one of them was an obnoxious little twerp.

"Madoka?" I jumped away guiltily. I sighed in relief when I saw that it was only Mai. I don't know what I would have said if Lin had caught me snooping around his office. She smiled at me before holding up the bags of decorations.

"The others should be here in a few minutes. Do you want to get started?" she asked and I just nodded. When we left his office I made sure to shut the door. Just so that I wouldn't get any other ideas about snooping around his office. It was bad enough that I would be seeing him in a few hours. I was already wondering if I could keep my promise to myself. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to face him. I felt like running as fast and far as I could.

Nearly two hours later we had a party atmosphere. And I didn't think that I could feel any more depressed. What had I been thinking when I agreed to Mai's plan? I knew from the beginning that this wasn't a good idea. I looked up as the door opened and sighed as it was only Noll and Mai. She had somehow managed to drag him out with her to pick Koujo's cake up.

Noll hadn't been to happy about being forced outside but like I said. He couldn't refuse Mai anything. And if she wanted him to go cake shopping with her, what did he do? He went cake shopping with her. And she says that she can't get him to do anything. Yeah, right. I'm going to believe that.

"We just saw the SPR van stopped at the light. We need to hurry!" Mai exclaimed as she took the cake from Noll. He rolled his eyes and I stifled a giggle. I stood up and followed Mai into the room. I helped her place the 30 candles on the cake that said 'Happy Birthday, Koujo' in Chinese. I wonder where she had gotten the cake as not many Japanese bakeries would do Chinese writing. It would definitely be special to him.

I looked up as I heard the door open. Mai peeked out the kitchen door before dashing back towards me. She lit the candles on the cake before forcing me to carry. I blinked in surprise. I was never really good at carrying heavy things and walking at the same time. Why did I get stuck with the cake?

"He just walked in! Ayako and Takigawa sat him down on the couch." she told me as we walked out of the kitchen. I felt butterflies in my stomach. What would he think of me showing up once more without announcing it? I just hope that this visit will go better than the last one.

"Happy Birthday!!" we both exclaimed happily as I made my way to the coffee table. I saw Lin's eyes were wide in surprise and I smiled at him.

"Happy Thirtieth Birthday, Koujo. Blow out the candles and make a wish!" I said happily. I saw the look he gave me and I felt my stomach drop. Yep, he was still mad at me. I refused to let it affect me as he blew the candles out before thanking everyone. The cake was cut and we all sat down to talk and Mai took to joking Lin about being an old man and I couldn't help but giggle.

"How old are you, Madoka?" Mai suddenly asked and I blinked in surprise. Where on earth had that question come from? I saw Ayako shaking her head at Mai before a voice that wasn't mine answered.

"She'll be twenty-seven in May." I looked at Lin in surprise. He had remembered my birthday? I looked away from his dark eyes as they locked with mine. So what? He remembered my birthday! What's with these stupid butterflies?

"Oh! I didn't insult you, did I?" Mai asked. I looked at her and smiled as I shook my head.

"Not at all. I don't mind my age. It's just a number to me. How long I've been alive." I replied and it was the truth. Although Luella was wondering why I hadn't gotten married and started a family. I really didn't know the answer myself but none of the men that I had dated in recent years seemed to actually be for me. I mean they were all nice guys but none of them really made my heart speed or made my face flush.

'_Maybe you're comparing all the guys to a certain someone?_' Luella's voice echoed in my head. I felt my face flush even more as I glanced at Koujo as I helped Mai clean up the plates. I jerked as I realized he was staring at me. I immediately looked away as I disappeared into the kitchen. My heart was racing and my face felt hot. Oh, no. No. No. No. AND NO!!

I couldn't be, could I? I felt my heart start beating fast and hard. Was I in love with Koujo? I felt my face flush as the realization dawned on me. I walked back out into the main room of the SPR offices. Amazingly, Koujo was still sitting in his spot. So was Noll. I thought it was willingly until I saw the hand that Mai had placed on his neck. I winced as I saw the few wisps of hairs on the nape of his neck that Mai had wrapped around her fingers. She had definitely gotten over her fear of standing up to Noll.

"Mori-san, may I speak to you in my office?" I gulped as I watched Koujo stand up. He was still on last name basis with me. That means he could hold a grudge! I followed him into my office and I felt as though there was a rain cloud over my head. Why me?

"I must commend you on your bravery to fly all the way out here for my birthday." he said once he had shut the door. I winced as I thought of the plane ride, and the fact that I had to endure another one to get home.

"I slept through most of it." I told him brightly. He just shook his head and I swallowed. I hate awkward silences. They weren't very fun and they were so...well awkward.

"Why did you come?" he asked suddenly and I blinked in surprise. He can talk!! He lives! I suppressed my chuckle at that thought before I answered him.

"Mai called me and asked to come in for your birthday. Luella and Martin willingly gave me the time off so here I am." I said brightly. I watched as he took his seat and turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks flaring at the look that he was giving me and I focused my eyes on his window and watched the clouds move outside.

"I talked to Mrs. Davis last week." he told me. I frowned. What had she been telling him? I just had to wait. "She seems to think that you and Jack Pelosi are becoming a serious couple."

"Poor Luella is trying to match me with every possible man." I told him as I turned to look at him. "She just wants to plan a wedding, I don't think it would matter who I would be marrying."

"I see. And why haven't you married yet?" he asked. I blinked in surprise before running a hand through my hair. After my recent revelation I knew exactly why I hadn't married. I certainly wasn't going to tell him that though. I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore.

"I guess the right guy hasn't come along yet." I said. I watched his eyebrows knit together before they suddenly relaxed. I gulped at the look on his face. It was so serious and yet the look was comforting at the same time. It had been to long since I had seen that expression and it warmed my insides.

"And who is the right guy?" he asked. I wasn't exactly sure what was controlling my mouth but it certainly wasn't a functioning part of my brain.

"You." I whispered. I stood there for a moment as the silence engulfed us. Oh, no. I turned and fled the office, grabbing my coat as I went. The only thing that I could be thankful for was that Mai had deemed it necessary to give me a key to her apartment.

* * *

I lay on Mai's couch with my face buried in one of the pillows that she had let me borrow. I had been crying for the past hour and a half and all my tears were finally spent. I had made a complete and utter fool out of myself. There was no doubt in my mind that Koujo would be thrilled to see me go.

I sat up slightly as I heard the lock of Mai's front door clicking. I watched as a very tall figure stepped in and I panicked. I screamed and threw the pillow at it as I looked for a heavier object. Why was it that a thief would try to break into her apartment when only I was here?

"Madoka, calm down!" I froze as I reached for the heavy coffee mug from that morning. I turned to see Koujo standing there, holding the pillow I had thrown at him. I sighed in relief before squeaking as I realized that Koujo was here.

"Um, uh, what are you doing here?" I squeaked as I hurriedly wiped my face, hoping to hide the evidence of my crying. Although I knew that would be nearly impossible without having any make-up to help the process.

"I came to talk to you. I looked everywhere for you, you had me scared that someone had kidnapped you with the way you ran out. At least until Mai decided that it would be nice to inform me that you were staying with her." he told me as he decided to sit down on the couch and make himself comfortable. Wait a minute. He was worried about me?

"You were worried?" I asked. I knew that it wasn't much to go on but it meant that he cared. Didn't it?

"Yes, I was worried. Look, I did a rotten thing when I left with Noll to come find Gene. I know now that I should've talked it over with you. I'm sorry that I didn't do that. But you weren't exactly much better on your last visit. You told everyone else a good-bye except for me." he said. I looked away from his grey eyes. I now knew why I couldn't force myself to face him and tell him farewell.

"I didn't want to. I figured if I didn't tell you good-bye that you'd have to come back to England. I didn't think that Noll would return to Japan after three months. Once you had left again I just gave up. I suppose that's why I've been dating around but none of the guys seem like they're for me." I whispered. I squeaked as he gently took my hand with his and then tilted my face towards his.

"And I am?" he asked and I just nodded. I knew now that if I couldn't be with Koujo that I'd go join the nunnery. Brown-san would give me a good word, wouldn't he?

"Yep." I smiled and he shook his head. I felt a blush spread across my face as he smiled down at me. I was even more surprised as he leaned down and kissed me and I felt myself melt against him as his hands pulled me closer. None of my other kisses had been like this. I wonder where Koujo learned how to kiss? All thoughts flee my mind as he continues to show me his prowess in the kissing department.

Several minutes later I was leaning against him as I watched the dark rain clouds from before unleash their wrath on Mai's apartment building. I looked up at Koujo with a bright smile and he chuckled before his face turned thoughtful.

"How long were you planning on visiting?" he asked and I shrugged.

"A couple of days." I replied as he played with my hair and I giggled. Before we had fought he had always played with my hair though I wasn't sure why he was so fascinated by it.

"Why don't you just stay in Japan with us? Yasuhara is a good field researcher but he's green behind the ears." he started and I blinked. I hadn't ever thought about that. "And from the way Noll is acting, we won't be returning to England for a long time."

"I suppose I could ask Luella to send some of my things over. I wonder if Mai would mind having a roommate. And the Daviess' have a big enough house that they could put my furniture in storage." I said as the thought began to grow on me. I looked up at Lin with a bright smile. "Alright! I'll stay."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of you and I living together and letting Noll...he'll be nearby. I'm not letting that boy loose on Japan, especially if there is a certain Mai Taniyama around." I blinked before the information settled. I looked up at him startled.

"I'm not moving in with an unmarried man!" I exclaimed. I liked my idea better, thank you very much. I suddenly didn't like the smirk on his face.

"How about a married man?" he asked and I squeaked. "I was insinuating that you and I would be married. Maybe next week?"

"Wh-what?" I managed before he captured my lips and silencing any answer I might have given. I guess sometimes we just communicate differently than other people. Although I can't complain.

Actually, yeah I can! Different communication is what got me this big belly nearly eight months after our wedding. My poor feet. I'm still not sure if I have the same type of shoes on! Where's that stupid Koujo when I need him?!

REVIEW! And thank you for readin!


End file.
